


THE LAST CALL

by SHERWOODLAND



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being Lost, Dying Dean, Forests, Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Phone Call, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Wendigo, Worried Castiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERWOODLAND/pseuds/SHERWOODLAND
Summary: Dean Winchester passe un dernier appel...





	THE LAST CALL

\- Fils de pute !

 

Son cri résonna entre les arbres dans un silence de mort. Seul, perdu quelque part en forêt et surtout blessé, Dean Winchester était affalé contre un tronc, un révolver encore accroché à sa main. Il essaya de se redresser mais à l’instant où ses muscles bougèrent, son visage se tordit en une grimace de douleur. Sa respiration s’accéléra et quelques gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur le haut de son front. Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose ou il allait mourir ici.

 

\- Merde…

 

Sam n’était pas là. Les deux frères s’étaient disputés il y a quelques heures. Dean poussa un long soupire, à la fois de douleur et de frustration. Il avait sérieusement merdé. A présent il était seul et mourant dans un coin paumé du Colorado. Le Wendigo l’avait finalement eu. Il pensait avoir le dessus jusqu’à ce que le monstre le projette contre un arbre et lui déchire une partie de l’abdomen. Il lâcha le révolver une seconde, juste pour jeter un oeil à sa blessure.

 

\- Putain…

 

C’était grave. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il pouvait en effet sentir son énergie disparaître petit à petit. Sa peau perdait toutes ses couleurs et ses forces commençaient à l’abandonner. Il devait agir vite et maintenant.

 

\- Ok…Ok…Souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés. 

 

Il devait d’abord appeler son frère. Seulement son portable était dans sa poche, ce qui supposait un mouvement du bras et à l’heure actuelle, la douleur était telle qu’il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il pouvait peut-être stopper l’hémorragie. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra un bout de tissu. Sa chemise avait dû se déchirer dans sa chute. Il s’en empara, l’appliqua sur la blessure et détacha ensuite sa ceinture. Après l’avoir enroulée autour de son ventre, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le tronc.

 

\- Aller Dean, tu peux le faire. Se murmura-t-il à lui-même. 

 

Il serra les dents. Alors, d’un coup, il tira. La ceinture se serra automatiquement autour de la blessure, prenant ainsi la fonction de garrot. Il hurla sur le coup. La douleur était trop forte. Il crut s’évanouir. Il ne sut combien de temps s’était déroulé. Peut-être dix minutes, peut-être une heure. Il avait besoin d’aide.

 

\- Aller ! Rugit-il, ses doigts tâtant l’arrière de son pantalon.  

 

Des larmes de bonheur s’écoulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu’il sentit l’appareil. Il le sortit d’une main tremblante, étalant du sang sur l’écran et tapa le numéro de son frère. Il haleta en mettant le portable à l’oreille et pria. Il sentit son coeur tomber lourdement dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il atterrit sur la messagerie pour la troisième fois.

 

\- Vous êtes sur l’autre autre portable de Sam Winchester. Pour toute urgence, veuillez appeler mon frère Dean. 

\- C’est une urgence ! Sam décroche ! 

 

Mais il n’avait plus le choix. Il devait appeler une ambulance ou ce sera son cadavre qu’on retrouvera le lendemain.

 

\- 911. Quelle est votre urgence ?

\- Bonjour…J’ai besoin…d’une assistance médicale…Assez rapidement…Accident de chasse…Quelque part…Heu…Je suis…au milieu de la forêt de Wildow Creek…Je crois…Faîtes vite.

\- Quelle est votre nom, monsieur ?

\- C’est…C’est Dean….

\- Dean, une ambulance arrive toute de suite. Pouvez-vous me dire si…

 

Mais Dean avait déjà raccroché. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que cet appel était inutile. Même avec la géolocalisation de son portable, l’ambulance n’allait jamais arriver à temps. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang et il était perdu quelque part dans l’immense nature du Colorado. C’était foutu d’avance. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d’appeler son frère mais tomba à nouveau sur sa messagerie. Et dire que tout aller se terminer sur une dispute. Son corps se secoua d’un frisson. Le froid commençait à envahir son corps à présent. Il savait désormais ce qui lui restait à faire. Il mit son portable à l’oreille et attendit. Au bout de quelques sonneries, la personne au bout du fil décrocha.

 

\- Dean ?

\- Hey…Cas !  

 

Il essaya de tempérer sa voix afin que l’ange ne remarque rien. Mais c’était difficile avec la douleur.

 

\- Tout va bien ? Comment se passe la chasse ?

\- Oh…Bah tu sais…Un Wendigo en moins sur cette Terre ! S’écria-t-il dans un rire forcé.

\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? 

 

Il pouvait entendre dans la voix de son ami qu’il était inquiet. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée.

 

\- Dans…quelques jours, Cas…

 

Castiel demeura silencieux. Puis il demanda :

 

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? 

 

Dean poussa un soupire. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à sa blessure. Le garrot ne servait plus à rien. Sa chemise était imbibé de sang. Il pouvait sentir ses dernières forces s’écouler lentement.

 

\- Ouais…Cas…Je vais bien…Répondit-il entre deux respirations. 

 

Il était hors de question de lui demander de l’aide. Depuis que l’ange avait perdu sa grâce, il était devenu de plus en plus malade, voire mourant.

 

\- Alors pourquoi appelles-tu ? Fit la voix de Castiel, clairement confus. 

 

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa de rire. La naïveté de son ami le faisait toujours sourire.

 

\- J’ai, balbutia-t-il, des choses…à te dire…

\- Des choses ? Dean, tout va bien ?!

\- Ouais, ouais…Ecoute, tu dois savoir…Je…Je…

 

C’était le moment. Il allait mourir. Il devait lui dire. Mais c’était comme si sa langue refusait d’obtempérer. Il était entièrement paralysé. Etait-ce la perte de sang ? Ou tout simplement Dean Winchester qui n’arrivait pas à admettre la vérité à son meilleur ami ?

 

\- Dean ? Fit Castiel, inquiet.

\- Je…Putain mec…Je voulais te remercier…Pour tout. 

 

Un long silence lui répondit alors il continua :

 

\- J’ai été idiot…Sur toute la ligne…

\- Dean, je ne comprends pas. Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

\- J’essaye…Merde ! 

 

Il siffla de douleur. Il se sentait fatigué maintenant. Non, il devait garder les yeux ouverts. Juste pour quelques minutes de plus.

 

\- Ce que…je voulais te dire…C’est que…Je t’aime…putain de merde…

\- Dean ?!

\- Non…Ecoutes-moi…Je…J’aurais dû…J’aurais dû te le dire plus tôt…Ce que tu représentes pour moi…Tu es tout, Cas…Je suis désolé…

\- Dean ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! Paniqua l’ange.

\- Tout va bien…Ça va mieux maintenant…

\- Dean ! Dis-moi où tu es.

\- Promets-moi…que tu prendras soin de Sam…

\- Dis-moi où tu es Dean !

\- Toutes ces années…J’ai été stupide…Mais…Sache que…Être tombé amoureux de toi…a été la meilleure chose qui me…qui me soit arrivé…D’accord ?

\- Dean…

 

Le chasseur pouvait sentir son portable glisser entre ses doits. Ça y est. C’était fini. Le silence était écrasant. Il pouvait entendre la respiration profonde de l’ange à l’autre bout du fil. Puis soudain, Cas prononça les mots qu’il avait toujours rêvé d’entendre :

 

\- Je t’aime aussi, Dean Winchester. 

 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dean, entre les larmes. Enfin, le portable glissa pour de bon. Son bras retomba sur le côté, sa tête se balança et son coeur s’arrêta. 

 

On retrouva le corps de Dean le lendemain. Le portable coincé entre ses doigts…

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
